


Cryptic Resemblance

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-05
Updated: 2006-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Wilson have a short conversation about bar mitzvahs and the nature of hidden things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cryptic Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this piece comes from a zoological term -- _cryptic resemblance_ is the most widespread form of protective coloration, in which various effects that supplement the similarity of color between an animal and its surroundings enable the creature to blend into the background of its habitat.*

_**Housedrabble: Cryptic Resemblance**_  
 **STATUS:** Unpublished.  
 **TITLE:** Cryptic Resemblance  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightdog_writes**](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/)  
 **PAIRING:** House/Wilson  
 **RATING:** PG-13  
 **WARNINGS:** None.  
 **SPOILERS:** No. It's just a drabble.  
 **SUMMARY:** House and Wilson have a short conversation about bar mitzvahs and the nature of hidden things.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **AUTHOR NOTES:** The title of this piece comes from a zoological term -- _cryptic resemblance_ is the most widespread form of protective coloration, in which various effects that supplement the similarity of color between an animal and its surroundings enable the creature to blend into the background of its habitat.*  
 **BETA:** No. This is a short, quickly-written drabble.

  
 **Cryptic Resemblance**

  
"Can't," Wilson says. "Busy Saturday."

"With what? You're off this weekend."

"Bar mitzvah. Don de Cristo's oldest."

House slows, stares.

"Who's Don de Cristo and why is his son having a bar mitzvah?"

They turn the corner in tandem oddstep.

"Thoracic surgeon, Princeton General. And his son is having a bar mitzvah because he's Jewish."

"With a name like de Cristo?"

"Sephardim," Wilson explains. "Forced conversions. _Marranos._ Take a name like de Cristo, hide in plain sight."

House considers this a moment, then glances at Wilson, who smiles. There's a gleam in his eye, and House wonders (not for the first time) if Wilson knows something about hiding, too.

  
~ fin

*<http://www.bartleby.com/65/pr/protctvcl.html>


End file.
